GW 22 : Trilogie 1 – La fin d'une guerre
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Trilogie 1/4 : Une version personnelle de la fin de la série Gundam Wings - écrite avant que je ne vois la seconde saison de l'anime. Ma toute première fanfic, bien que publiée en tout dernier.
1. 1°Pr : Frères ennemis

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Saga

Couples : Alors aller pas vous imaginer quoique ce soit mais je dirais ici du 616

texte entre deux étoiles = pensées du personnage

_texte__ en italique = les souvenirs, pénibles ou non, des protagonistes _

Une fic sans aucune prétention qui se trouvait sur mon PC depuis plus de 2 ans quand je l'ai reprise. Peut-être que vous l'aimerez, peut-être que vous la trouverez nulle et sans aucun intérêt. Très honnêtement peu m'importe, comme toutes mes précédentes fics, je n'ai pas honte d'elle. Sinon, soyez indulgents et surtout patients. C'est une très longue histoire, alors avant de vous plaindre des couples, attendez d'y lire le mot fin -

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore. J'en publierais sans faute, un chapitre par jour

**TRILOGIE**

**Episode I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Prologue : Frères Ennemis.**

Deux duellistes sur un champ de bataille.

Rien ne compte plus que leur combat.

Ils sont nés pour s'affronter.

Leurs compagnons respectifs leur diraient que c'est pure folie, qu'ils ne sont que des ennemis qui se trompent sur les motivations de l'autre, mais chacun sait qu'il n'en n'est rien.

Ils s'affrontent.

Ni ennemis, ni alliés.

Juste deux hommes ressentant le besoin de se faire face à armes égales, de savoir si l'un des deux sera capable un jour de surpasser celui qu'il admire le plus.

Nécessité vitale de répondre à cette envie de connaître ses véritables limites. Limites impossibles à connaître tant que l'on ne rencontre pas le reflet de son miroir, son alter ego, la seule personne qui vous ressemble point par point.

Déjà des heures qu'ils se combattent sans merci.

Chacun de leur coup est voué à tuer, à terrasser définitivement l'adversaire.

Aucune retenue.

Ils ne savent pas ce que cela signifie.

Juste survivre et combattre.

Seul le respect de l'autre compte.

Mais n'y a t'il que cela entre eux ?

Leur sentiment respectif n'est-il pas plus fort ?

Ils ne le sauront jamais car ils ne se posent pas ce genre de question.

Pour ces soldats, seul l'instant présent compte.

Et leur combat est voué à ne jamais s'arrêter.

Le combat d'une vie

Une vie, un instant du temps et de l'espace qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Du moins le croyaient-ils………

Le géant blanc aux ailes d'ange attaquait sans discontinuer ne laissant pas une seconde de répit à son adversaire, un autre géant aux couleurs immaculées.

Personne n'aurait su dire qui des deux armures mobiles avait l'avantage.

Mais qui en aurait eu la possibilité sachant qu'ils se trouvaient isolé de toute vie.

Soudain les armures se stoppèrent, les armes finirent de s'entrechoquer.

Le silence.

Le silence rompu par ces battements de cœur accélérés par la violence et le stress du combat.

Et au loin un cri, pur et limpide comme le cristal.

Mais dans le cocon de leur cockpit les combattants ne peuvent pas l'entendre.

Seule l'image de plus en plus nette des troupes de l'armée privée d'un homme appréciant plus que tout les roses, se dessinent à eux.

L'un d'eux a compris.

Il sait que son instinct ne le trompe pas.

Il la connaît par cœur.

Il comprend qu'une personne est venue les observer, les regarder.

Une seule personne capable d'affronter la colère des deux hommes.

Une seule personne, à être recherchée par les troupes les mieux armées et les mieux informées sur Terre.

Une seule personne, à être assez folle pour perdre toute notion de prudence dans le seul but de stopper leur entreprise.

Interrompre encore et toujours ce duel si inutile à ses yeux à Elle.

- Pourquoi agissent-ils maintenant ? Ce combat ne pouvait leur être que profitable.

- Elle est encore venue.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous, mais pour …

- ………..Réléna no baka !

A suivre…

Mimi yuy

Cours mais normal vu que c'est un prologue


	2. 1°1 : Un problème peut être ?

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 1/7)

_texte__ en italique = pensées du personnage _

D'avance pardon, cette première partie est très….. heu…..très light ;;

Je l'ai écrite il y a déjà deux ans et j'ai beau tenter d'améliorer le style, c'est sans succès. Alors lisez sans trop vous y attacher. L'important, c'est l'action, pas les sentiments. La partie sentimentale, ce sera pour la Partie II

Bref, désolé pour ce début des moins réussis

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 1 : Un problème peut-être ?**

Duo s'inquiétait très sérieusement de l'état déplorable de son coéquipier. Dans deux jours ils devaient réaliser une mission commune d'importance et la tête de déterré du Number One ne pouvait que le laisser des plus perplexes. Quelque chose semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Mais obtenir des confidences d'un garçon aussi renfermé sur lui-même n'était pas si simple. Nul doute que cette tache méritait plus qu'aucune autre d'être débutée par le générique de "Mission Impossible". Blague à part, s'il ne faisait rien, les choses ne pourraient guère s'arranger et leur mission finirait par être un vrai fiasco. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Duo frappa donc doucement à la porte de son ami.

- J'peux entrer ?

- hum.

- _Pas fichu d'abandonner son portable le temps de me dire bonjour._ Tout va bien Heero ?

- hm.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant. Mais tu me sembles avoir quelques soucis ces derniers temps, je me trompe?

Silence.

- _Ok, j'ai du toucher le gros lot pour ne plus mériter ne serait-ce qu'un murmure_. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Silence.

- C'est que si tu m'expliques, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

Silence.

- Bien. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Après ce mémorable mais si fréquent monologue, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre ne pouvant réprimer que difficilement son accès de colère.

- Quelle tête de mule celui là. Enfin, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir trouver par moi même.

Le Dieu de la mort n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une occasion ne se présente à lui. A peine venait-il de s'installer devant les quartiers de monsieur-j'intériorise-mes-sentiments que ce dernier en sortit pour prendre la direction de leur QG. Au rythme de sa marche, il en avait pour une bonne dizaine de minutes, temps sur place non comprit. C'était donc le moment ou jamais de dérouiller ses talents d'entrée par effraction.

Une demi seconde après sa prise de décision et Shinigami s'introduisait en territoire "ennemi".

- _Ai pas perdu la main moi !_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi chercher. D'un autre coté, un minimum de réflexion lui laissait croire qu'il trouverait quelques indices sur l'inévitable portables. Il s'assit donc à la place encore tiède d'Heero, bien décidé à craquer ses codes de défense avant son retour. Tout à ses recherches, Duo n'entendit ni les bruits de pas dans le couloir, ni la porte s'ouvrir au moment même où il bondissait de joie. Après une recherche des plus complexes, il avait enfin craqué l'accès aux quelques fichiers les plus faiblement codés.

- J'y suis ! Mais….. Pourquoi elle ?

Une ombre d'où reflétait une colère sans fin s'approcha du jeune espion model quand ce dernier se rendit enfin compte de son erreur. Erreur qui lui serait sans aucun doute fatale.

- _Ok, cette fois, je suis cuit. Mission ou pas mission, il va me réduire en pâté pour chien pour avoir fouiné dans ses affaires._

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Hee-chan ! Comment vas depuis tout à l'heure ? Je passais par là et puis comme la porte était ouverte. Je suis entré pour tailler la discute et …

- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de toi ici.

- Ah bon ? Ben…. on va dire que tes éternelles petits "hum" n'étaient guère loquasses aujourd'hui _ Y vas me tuer, glups._;;

- Sors d'ici.

Bien que cela n'était vraiment pas le moment, l'esprit de Duo sembla enfin s'ouvrir tel une boite de Pandore en imaginant ce qui devait être la cruelle vérité.

- J'y suis ! Monsieur déprime parce que Miss "Reine du monde" est parti, sans l'en informer, se la couler douce dans l'espace.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix avec ce véritable petit démon, Heero dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer et renvoyer ce dernier auprès des siens à l'aide d'un aller simple pour l'enfer.

- Erreur. Elle s'est fait enlever par les hommes de Treize il y a de cela deux semaines.

- Heero, toutes les télés ont annoncé son voyage pour les colonies. Si tu préfères supporter son absence en la croyant prisonnière, ça reste ton problème. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je sais tu t'en passerais mais je te le donne quand mêmec'est pas très sain comme attitude.

- J'étais présent.

- Le jour de son départ ?

- _Dois-je vraiment répondre à ça_

- OYO ôO ! Tu ne blaguais pas ? Elle s'est vraiment fait enlever par les Ozies ?

Devant le Regard-de-la-mort-copyright-Yuy-Perfect-soldier, Duo sut qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

- _Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'il soit capable de rester de marbre pour me faire une telle blague._ Heu….. Hee-chan, je ne voudrais pas en rajouter là. Mais si t'étais au courant depuis le départ, pourquoi on a rien fait depuis le temps pour tenter de la retrouver et de la sortir de là ?

- Nous avions tous d'autres missions plus prioritaires.

- Ah.

Duo ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Certes ces deux oiseaux n'étaient pas un model d'accord parfait. Mais de là, à laisser la princesse moisir dans une cellule d'OZ, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas prioritaire.

- Tu sais cela fait déjà une année que nous effectuons sans relâche des missions dans le but de détruire OZ. Alors on est quand même plus à un jour près dans le planning. _Ca c'est le regard qui dit que si j'en rajoute, je suis sûr d'entrer dans le sien de planning, mais que voulez vous j'aime vivre dangereusement ._ Et maintenant ? On va aller la chercher ?

- Maintenant, une nouvelle mission nous attend. Alors sort d'ici que je termine mon travail.

- Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton. Je voulais juste aider, moi.

Mais il était devenu inutile de parler plus, le soldat parfait avait déjà retrouvé sa place et les touches chéries de son clavier. L'américain ressortit donc sans plus de bruit assez satisfait. S'il n'avait pas pu régler le problème, il était au moins dorénavant au courant de l'origine de ce dernier. A savoir Miss "Pot de colle" qui avait encore fait des siennes pour mettre son "Héros, Heero viens me tuer !!!" une nouvelle fois dans la panade.

Après avoir prit un dîner des plus joyeux et copieux en compagnie d'une certaine petite allemande dynamique, Duo passa de nouveau devant la porte d'Heero. Un filet de lumière s'en échappait tandis que le son régulier des cliquetis du clavier l'informait qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une énième nuit blanche à la recherche de la jeune fille.

- _Dire que j'ignore totalement si tes recherches font partie d'une mission officielle ou si tu te sens réellement responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive_.

Soupirant devant son impuissance à pouvoir lui venir en aide, le jeune homme partit finalement se coucher. A défaut d'obliger le perfect soldier à prendre du repos, lui ferait en sorte d'être suffisamment vigilant pour eux deux lors de leur prochaine attaque.

A suivre…

mimi yuy


	3. 1°2 : Evasion

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 2/7)

_texte__ en italique = pensées du personnage _

Non seulement le style est toujours aussi pourris, mais j'ai laissé une pauve blague qui me faisait hurler de rire il y a deux ans et qui se trouve être quelque peu dépassée aujourd'hui. (D'un autre pour moi, ca marche encore à tout les coups '') Donc, désolé pour mon humour bidon '' Pour ceux qui n'ont encore jamais rien lu de moi, pitié aller plutôt lire une de mes fics terminées, elles sont mille fois meilleures ,,,

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 2 : Evasion.**

Leur mission s'était avérée être beaucoup moins simple qu'elle n'en donnait l'air et la fatigue de l'un d'eux donnait à ce dernier de drôles d'idées question tactique.

Après avoir posé Wing au plus près des hangars de MS, Heero avait emprunté l'un des appareils de la base ennemie dans l'idée de faire une diversion. Son plan était suicidaire, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant venant de sa part. Il prit donc les commandes d'un Léo qu'il dirigea sans une seconde d'hésitation droit sur l'un des murs du bâtiment principal, simulant pour cela une perte de contrôle du mobil. La brèche crée par cet accident et le feu qui en découlait avait pour but de retenir le plus gros des gardes le temps nécessaire à l'infiltration du pilote. Malheureusement, le choc avait été sous estimé. Trop habitué à la résistance sans faille de son Gundam, c'est quelque peu sonné par l'impact qu'Heero reprit ses esprits et la suite de sa mission.

Au loin une silhouette, dorénavant bien connue de tout Ozies qui se respecte, attendait patiemment l'heure de son entrée en scène.

- _Pas possible de le faire agir prudemment ce mec. ;_

Enfin entré en territoire ennemi, le terroriste se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa cible, trouva l'entrepôt du nouvel armement d'Oz et y plaça ses charges explosives avant d'en ressortir au plus vite. Ce ne fut qu'au détour d'un long couloir qu'il comprit qu'il venait d'être repéré et prit en chasse par toute une patrouille. Malgré cela, il ne se dirigea pas directement vers la sortie la plus proche. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Son comportement peu prévisible dérouta quelque peu les soldats lancés à sa poursuite.

- Mais où va t'il comme ça ?

- Faites le tour ! Il se dirige vers les cellules ! Nous allons pouvoir le prendre à revers !

Arrivé à son objectif, le japonais se débarrassa de quelques gardes avant de s'installer à l'une des consoles branchées au terminal de la base. Il s'était rendu compte depuis peu qu'il ne réussirait jamais à franchir toutes les sécurités de leur système informatique et enfin trouver le lieu de détention de la princesse. Pour y remédier, il lui fallait pirater leur base de donnée à partir de leur réseau interne. Cette dernière mission était donc une occasion rêvée qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Or quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la personne qu'il cherchait était toute proche de lui, à seulement quelques cellules du poste de surveillance. N'en attendant pas d'avantage, il se précipita de nouveau dans les couloirs.

De son coté Duo ne s'ennuyait plus, interceptant avec une joie évidente l'arrivée des renforts tout en protégeant Wings de toutes approches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero ? Tu devrais être sorti depuis longtemps. Si tu ne te presses pas, tu vas finir par exploser avec le reste de cette base !!

Le Perfect Soldier trouva finalement la bonne porte, tira dans sa serrure pour apparaître enfin devant les yeux ébahis de Réléna.

- Mais qui c'est ce nabot ?

- …..?

…[1]………

;;;;;

_Réléna__ hystérique - C'est quoi ce texte ???_

_Fanficeuse__ totalement débordée par les événements - Coup !!!!! Désolé, on vient de confondre avec Star Wars où Leia rencontre pour la première fois son frère venu la sortir de l'étoile noir, portant malgré ses 1m60 l'armure blanche des gardes impériaux moyennant habituellement les 2m10. _

_…………_

_Un claque plus tard et …… " On la refait !!!! "_

_…………_

Le Perfect Soldier trouva finalement la bonne porte, tira dans sa serrure pour apparaître enfin devant les yeux ébahis de Réléna.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Ce dernier, toujours aussi causant, se contenta de prendre la jeune femme par la main pour l'entraîner vers son Gundam. Loin d'être impressionnée par sa façon peu cavalière de se comporter avec elle et ignorant royalement leur situation, la jeune femme continua son interrogatoire.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouv ?

Silence

- Et… où allons nous ?

Soudain, Heero se tourna vers elle. Peut-être allait-il enfin lui dire un mot.

Loin de là, le jeune soldat se contenta de riposter au feu nourri dont ils faisaient l'objet. Continuant à l'entraîner dans sa course afin d'échapper aux gardes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leurs cibles. L'ennemi s'apprêtait à les rattraper quand dans un virage particulièrement serré, la jeune femme abandonna sa prise sur la main de son sauveur. Heero ne la lâcha pas pour autant, attrapant sans douceur son poignet afin qu'elle ne perde plus de nouveau l'équilibre...

- Heero, ne va pas si vite ! [2]

…et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant Wings.

- Monte !

Relena savait parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien de discuter ses ordres, aussi elle s'exécuta en le précédant sur l'échelle, oubliant totalement qu'elle portait depuis sa captivité un tailleur jupe qui devait donner à Monsieur-je-suis-un-glaçon, une vue imprenable sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle entendit bien une sorte de grognement de mécontentement sur l'utilité d'une telle tenue en de pareilles circonstances mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

- Désolé de ne pas avoir prévu mon enlèvement le jour où tu m'as posé un lapin pour aller te battre avec mon frère. Tu sais, parfois je me demande vraiment si vous ne trouvez pas plus de plaisir que vous le dites, à vous voir si souvent.

Heero ne comprenant pas trop la remarque concernant les lapins, il ne lui en avait jamais offert qu'il sache, décida d'ignorer tout bonnement ces dernières paroles. Le plus urgent restait de réussir à la sortir de cet enfer, vivante.

Le cockpit n'étant pas prévu pour deux, Heero s'attacha donc comme à son habitude avant de prendre sa passagère par la taille pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

- Accroche toi et ne bouge pas !

Le pilote ayant besoin de ses bras pour combattre au mieux, la jeune femme tenta de se positionner de manière à le gêner le moins possible. Elle se replia donc sur elle-même, serrée contre son torse, ses mains liées autour de son cou. En de meilleurs jours, ses gestes auraient pu être pris pour des marques de tendresse et d'affection, mais à cet instant le jeune homme était bien loin de penser à la bagatelle. [3] Ils décollèrent enfin, quelques secondes avant l'explosion, sous le feu incessant des patrouilles ayant échappées à la déflagration. Une fois en dehors du périmètre interne de la base, une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur du cockpit.

- Tu commences à te faire vieux Heero, il était moins une que tu y restes, cette fois.

Habitué à ne pas avoir de réponse, Duo faillit toutefois s'étrangler de surprise face à l'image reçu du Gundam : une Réléna quelque peu gênée et décoiffée gentiment assise sur les genoux d'un Heero complètement froid.

- _Quel couple ils font ces deux là._ Ben, je commence à mieux comprendre ton retard maintenant. Je suppose que tu la savais ici depuis le début ?

La personne interrogée ne dit mot, se contentant de couper les communications visuelles avant de le viser calmement avec son arme.

- Eh !!!! Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit !

Toujours sourd aux paroles de son coéquipier, le japonais tira…….

……

………….

………………..

………………………..

………………………………….

……………………………………………..

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………..

……éliminant ainsi une armure ennemie en approche.

Quelque peu stressé par le geste de son compagnon d'arme, Duo se retourna pour ne voir que de petits morceaux d'un appareil ennemi s'échouant au sol.

- _Ce qu'il peux me faire peur, parfois._

Remerciant le japonais, Shinigami n'en attendit pas plus pour reprendre le combat.

Au cours de ce dernier, la situation d'Heero se détériora. L'adolescent n'étant pas fait de Gundanium à l'instar de son mobil, commençait à ressentir les effets des blessures reçues lors de son impact aux commandes du Léo. Tant et si bien qu'il perdit, le temps de quelques secondes seulement, une partie de ses moyens. Ce n'était guère visible, mais suffisamment tout de même pour inquiéter Réléna sur son état après qu'ils aient été touchés au cours d'une de ses courtes "absences".

- Heero, tout va bien ?

Fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne lui répondit pas.

Encore un peu et il sentait qu'il allait perdre conscience. D'ailleurs il ne distinguait déjà plus les paroles prononcées par la princesse. Que lui voulait-elle au juste ? Et pourquoi lui était-il soudain si difficile de garder les yeux ouverts ?

Au vu de l'absence d'un regard mortel ou de tout autres signes d'exaspération, la jeune femme comprit que ce silence n'était pas du cette fois-ci au tempérament asocial du soldat, mais que ce dernier luttait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre conscience.

- Heero !!!

Que pouvait-elle donc faire pour l'aider à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible et ainsi conserver un minimum d'équilibre au Gundam ? Ses tentatives furent bien inutiles, car malgré toute sa détermination, le soldat parfait ne réussit pas à vaincre son malaise. Comme il le redoutait lui même, il perdit soudainement connaissance, provoquant ainsi leur chute.

- Heero ! Non, reprend toi !!

Les mains fermement accrochées aux commandes, le jeune homme entraînait inexorablement Wings à se coucher sur le dos. Réléna tenta donc de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir leur équilibre. Après quelques minutes d'incertitude, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire avancer le Gundam pour échapper à l'ennemi qu'elle voyait se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux.

Voyant le Gundam blanc resté statique plusieurs minutes avant de jouer les funambules sur la terre ferme, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de forcer le contact radio entre les deux machines.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire des acrobaties Heero ? Je te rappelle que t'as une passagère.

Voyant enfin le bouton de communication Réléna se précipita dessus.

- Duo ! Je ne sais pas comment manipuler le Gundam !

- Réléna ? Que ce passe t'il ? Vous êtes touchés ?

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. C'est Heero. Il… il vient de perdre connaissance et …Aaaaaaah !!

Suite à une rafale, une secousse leur fit perdre de nouveau leur équilibre précaire. Mais Duo s'interposa à temps pour les protéger des impacts et éliminer au passage le responsable.

Heureusement pour eux, ces derniers n'étaient plus très nombreux. [4]

- Réléna, tu dois essayer de vous éloigner du champs de bataille, le temps que je me débarrasse des derniers.

Tires.

Duo se déplaça une nouvelle fois pour se placer entre Wings et ses attaquants

- Je le veux bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à le faire fonctionner !! Heero, si seulement tu pouvais reprendre conscience pour m'expliquer.

Comme s'il tentait de répondre à sa prière [5] le soldat parfait se réveilla, non sans difficulté, au moment même où l'on tentait de les prendre par revers. Réagissant par pur instinct, il fit se retourner le Gundam à une rapidité extrême pour se débarrasser sans état d'âme du **dernier** ennemi. Une douleur intense à la tête lui fit alors perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de Wings, tandis que leur retournement n'était pas encore maîtrisé. Ils perdirent par conséquent de nouveau l'équilibre, tombant lourdement au sol avant que Duo ou Réléna n'aient put faire quoique ce soit pour leur éviter cette chute. La princesse de Sank laissa échapper un cri tandis qu'Heero la tenait, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, serré à la taille afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas contre une des parois du cockpit.

Restés seuls encore debout sur la zone de combats, Duo descendit aussitôt leur porter secours. C'est donc en moins d'une minute qu'il ouvrit la capsule pour se pencher vers eux.

- Tout va bien ?

Les deux jeunes gens étaient encore inconscients, sonnés par le choc, Réléna tenant Heero dans ses bras ou inversement, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Oui je crois, mais…

Elle se tourna alors vers son éternel sauveur.

- Heero ?

- T'en fait pas trop pour lui, il est solide. Je suis sûr que la fatigue n'est pas étrangère à son état.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter.

- Ca fait des jours qu'il ne dort pas pour pouvoir te retrouver au plus vite.

A cette nouvelle, Réléna se sentit posséder d'une lueur de joie et de chaleur. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne lui était donc pas si indifférente.

- Bon, il va falloir y aller avant qu'ils ne nous envoient d'autres troupes.

- Oui.

- Je vais prendre les commandes de Wings en mode "Bird" afin de nous éloigner d'ici au plus vite.

- Bien.

En accord avec le plan proposé, Duo aida Réléna à transporter le corps inconscient du soldat parfait dans son propre Gundam avant de reprendre les commandes de Wings pour attraper DeathScythe par les épaules et ainsi les entraîner loin de leur massacre. Après une courte concertation avec miss "Paix dans le monde", ils furent d'accord pour aller chercher asile quelques temps dans l'une des demeures de Quatre. Il ne faisait en effet, plus aucun doute que la jeune fille était bien devenue une cible pour OZ et qu'elle ne serait par conséquent plus à l'abri chez elle.

A suivre…

[1] ;;; Désolé, délire de l'auteur. Y'en aura plus, c'est promis.

[2] Je sais c'est pas très malin comme demande quand on sait qu'ils sont poursuivis par des dizaines de soldats armés.

= Sans commentaires !

[3] Est-il seulement envisageable qu'il y pense un jour ?

[4] Je rappel à tout hasard que la base et tous les soldats au sol viennent d'exploser

[5] Faut dire qu'elle n'arrête pas de crier son nom ;;

mimi yuy


	4. 1°3 : Mise au point

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 3/7)

_texte__ en italique = pensées du personnage _

Bon pour les quelques personnes qui lisent ces chapitre, n'oubliez pas que nous en sommes au chapitre 3 et qu'il en reste encore 26 derrière. Alors pas de panique ou de grand cri outragé (n'est-ce pas chris52 -). Pis accessoirement, je renouvelle ma lutte pour la défense de Relena ;p même si dans cette fic, je ferait mieux de m'abstenir à le clamer au et fort au vue de ce qui suivra ''

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 3 : Mise au point.**

Une bonne journée après son arrivée dans la demeure de Quatre, Heero finit par se réveiller pour apercevoir à ses cotés, celle à qui il avait juré protection [1] assoupie au bord de son lit. Ne décrochant pas un sourire vers la jeune princesse, l'esprit pensif, il l'installa à sa place avant de sortir de la pièce à la recherche d'information sur leur nouveau lieu de résidence. Il semblait vraisemblable qu'ils ne se soient pas fait capturés par l'ennemi, vu le luxe dans lequel ils se trouvaient mais la méfiance était l'un de ses principes. Il n'eut plus aucun doute lorsqu'il croisa l'américain et le pilote à la chevelure dorée au pied de l'escalier principal.

Comme toujours ce fut le natté qui lui adressa la parole en premier.

- Enfin réveill ?

- Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété, tu sais.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Bonjour Duo, ça va ? / - Oui Merci et toi ? / - Oh très bien. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté. Alors je profite de l'occasion pour te remercier de tout mon cœur de m'avoir une fois encore, sauvé la vie.

Quatre regarda effaré Duo faire sa petite scène jouée à la perfection. Mais il eut très vite peur en voyant le regard noir du japonais. Celui-ci ne passa pas non plus inaperçu à l'apprenti comique qui en étant le destinataire, cessa aussitôt son numéro, croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

- Aucun doute ce mec est associable.

Voulant empêcher toute dispute, Quatre reprit la parole pour répondre à la question de son invité.

- Tu te trouves chez moi Heero. Et je peux te certifier que vous ne craignez rien ici.

Duo ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se taire, ajouta qu'il pouvait donc en profiter pour décharger toute la fatigue et la tension accumulées ces derniers jours.

- En d'autres termes, tu peux en profiter pour souffler un peu. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

- Non, je ne vois pas, désolé.

- Hein ?

Se sachant libre de tous mouvements dans la demeure de leur compagnon d'arme, Heero les quitta sans plus de cérémonie se contentant d'ajouter.

- Mais merci quand même…… pour ton hospitalité Quatre.

- Euh… ba y'a pas de quoi .

- Il me rendra fou. Je suis sûr qu'il m'ignore volontairement.

L'américain partit à son tour dans la direction opposée d'Heero, fulminant de reproches contre ce dernier. Quatre resté seul au milieu du hall d'entrée se demanda s'il n'avait pas loupé un épisode.

_- Querelle d'amoureux ? _

Dans la chambre, Réléna dormait à points fermés, enfoui dans la chaleur laissée par le corps d'Heero quand elle prit conscience que quelque chose avait changée. Elle ne se trouvait plus assise au pied du lit mais bien allongé **sur** le lit. Se redressant légèrement après avoir rouvert les yeux, elle ne trouva personne d'autre dans la pièce.

- Heero ?

La pensée qu'il l'ait placé là avant de sortir la fit sourire. Se pouvait-il qu'il se fasse du souci pour son confort personnel ? Si oui. Alors tout espoir de le voir enfin tomber dans ses bras n'était peut-être pas perdu. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une minuscule marque d'attention de sa part. A croire qu'il ne comprenait pas ses signaux. Pourtant ce n'était pas les annonces en écriteaux géants qui manquaient pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'était bien sa chance d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour ce soldat dont les expressions : "plus aveugle qu'une taupe" et "asocial qu'un moustique" représentait à la perfection sa personnalité.

Le jour étant levé, la petite princesse-future-reine-du-monde, se leva à la recherche de son prince charmant, qu'elle trouva finalement seul et pensif au milieu du jardin.

Comment ne pouvait-on pas craquer devant cet homme à l'allure parfaite. Le froid de l'hiver l'obligeait à porter un djean-pullover au détriment de son éternel débardeur-spandex qu'elle ne regrettait vraiment pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, les traits de son visage montraient aussi toute son inquiétude et sa détermination. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour les voir un jour détendus et accompagnés d'un sourire. En contemplant ainsi le soldat, elle prit une nouvelle décision. Dorénavant, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne plus représenter ce poids si lourd à traîner qu'elle avait été bien trop souvent depuis l'arrivée des Gundams sur terre. Elle était soudain fermement décidée à devenir une source de repos et de secours et non plus d'ennuis pour le pilote. Une année était passée depuis leur première rencontre. Une année de guerre qui lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus agir, telle une adolescente immature pour elle-même, mais comme une princesse pour le bien de son peuple. Elle serait d'ailleurs dans très peu de temps la reine du monde. Alors plus que jamais, elle se devait de se comporter comme telle. Mais pour agir plus efficacement, elle devait avant tout résoudre un dernier mystère.

S'approchant du jeune homme, Réléna tenta une fois de plus d'aborder avec lui une discussion sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Heero, j'aimerais te parler de choses assez personnelles. Mais j'ai peur qu'une fois de plus tu ne partes avant que j'en aie terminé.

L'interpellé se retourna si vite qu'elle en sursauta de surprise. Après quoi, il s'avança vers elle de quelques pas.

Une fois encore, il allait fuir. Pourquoi était-il donc incapable de parler avec quiconque et encore plus avec elle ? Demandait-elle trop de lui ?

_- Heero. Je t'en pris ne part pas. _

Mais étonnement, il ne la fuit pas. Au contraire, il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Nous allons bientôt lancer une attaque sur la dernière base militaire de l'organisation d'OZ. Etant donné nos chances d'en sortir vainqueurs, sains et saufs, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très avisé de parler de ces choses dés maintenant.

- Heero.

Il l'avait mis KO. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il réagirait ainsi ?

- Je te demanderais de ne pas te mettre en travers de nos routes cette fois-ci.

A présent, sa remarque était blessante. Il sous-entendait qu'elle ne cessait de le gêner. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal est qu'elle savait qu'il avait pertinemment raison.

- Je suis sérieux Réléna.

- Je sais. Soit sans craintes. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous être néfaste. Je resterais là où tu le souhaiteras. Mais en échange, je voudrais que tu sois une bonne fois pour toute honnête avec moi. Puis-je espérer qu'un jour, toi et moi puissions construire quelque chose ensemble ?

Elle chercha une réponse dans son regard et cru y apercevoir une lueur de regret.

Lui, refit un pas pour ne plus être face à elle mais à sa gauche, lui soufflant sa réponse avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- N'attend rien de moi Relena. Un soldat n'a pas le droit aux sentiments.

Ce n'était guère encourageant. Mais dans un sens, il lui laissait l'espoir que tout pouvait encore être possible, une fois le conflit réglé, la guerre terminée. D'une certaine manière leur sort était donc aussi lié au succès de cette dernière mission. Rêvant de ce jour bénit où ils pourraient enfin vivre libres sans plus avoir à se battre, Relena regarda le pilote rentrer tandis que la neige tombait de nouveau.

Si seulement….

Ce fut dans un profond soupir qu'elle l'appela une dernière fois à elle, la main tendue vers le vide.

- Heero.

Face au silence, elle rentra à son tour à l'intérieur, bien décidée à prendre en main sa vie.

A suivre…

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

Ils sont très courts, je sais. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si y'avait du suspens ;; (enfin pas encore -, le suspens il arrive dans 5 chapitres lol '')

mimi yuy


	5. 1°4 : Cadeaux d'Adieu

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 4/7)

_texte__ en italique = pensées du personnage _

Que dire si ce n'est que je vais me faire tuer par tous les détracteurs de Relena dans cette partie ;;

Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense, c'est encore et toujours que cette fic sera composée d'une trentaine de chapitres alors attendez la fin avant de vous plaindre. Miciii d'avance ! (oui, oui, je sais je me répète ;p)

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 4 : Cadeau d'Adieux.**

Ce fut en une seule journée que les G-boys, de nouveau réunis depuis peu dans une énième demeure secrète de Quatre, réussirent à mettre aux point tous les détails de ce qu'ils espéraient tous être leur dernière opération. Chacun des cinq pilotes avaient sa propre mission à conduire à bien, toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le résultat de cette bataille serait décisif pour la rébellion.

Ce fut au moment de choisir la date de leurs actions communes que certaines tensions virent le jour. Heero et Wufei souhaitaient partir au plus tôt mais d'autres comme Quatre et Duo préféraient attendre quelques jours afin de s'assurer des détails et leur permettre à tous, d'être au meilleur de leur forme. Ce fut donc Trowa qui trancha en confirmant qu'il serait plus prudent de s'assurer que tous les généraux d'OZ soient présents sur le lieu de l'attaque, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Le soldat parfait ne cacha pas son désaccord, se levant avec humeur pour sortir de la grande salle où ils s'étaient réunis. Réléna qui ne les avaient pas quitté car toujours recherchée par la fondation Romefeller, entra au même instant pour s'informer de leur décision quand elle le vit s'effondrer devant elle. Effrayée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se précipita vers le japonais pour qu'il ne tombe pas à terre mais dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ce fut alors dans un bel ensemble que trois des pilotes encore debout, se retournèrent vers le seul qui n'était étonnement ni surpris, ni inquiet.

- Quoi ? J'ai simplement pris la liberté de lui administrer un somnifère. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je commence à le connaître. Il était certain qu'il se préparait à partir dés ce soir. Je ne suis qu'un homme moi et j'ai besoin de dormir. Alors comme nous ne pouvons pas raisonnablement le laisser y aller seul, j'ai pris mes précautions afin d'être sûr qu'il ne nous fausse pas compagnie .

- C'est une idée judicieuse, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'appréciera à sa juste valeur à son réveil.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas Quatre. Il n'en a quasiment pas bu et sera debout dans quelques heures. L'essentiel est qu'il prenne conscience qu'il n'est pas un surhomme. [1] Je suis même sûr qu'il me remerciera pour cette initiative.

Tous le regardèrent perplexes, personne n'osant lui avouer qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir vivant.

Laissant les garçons discuter entre eux sur l'utilité ou non d'une telle attitude de la part de l'un d'entre eux, Réléna profita de l'occasion pour pouvoir tenir tout contre elle, le corps exceptionnellement consentant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aux vues de la relation qu'il leur permettait d'avoir, il s'agissait là d'une chose extrêmement rare qui ne se renouvellerait peut-être jamais.

Duo ignorant royalement les critiques de ses compagnons, s'approcha à son tour du japonais inconscient pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre [2], suivi de près par la jeune femme. Le laissant sur son lit, il se tourna vers elle avant de les quitter.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop sous-estimé pour le dosage. Dans le cas contraire, je te fais confiance pour t'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette nuit.

Bien qu'il ait dit cela avec humour, Relena lui répondit par l'affirmatif d'un léger hochement de tête.

L'attitude des plus sérieuses de la descendante des Peacecraft, empêcha Duo de contenir plus longtemps un sourire moqueur.

- Une dernière chose. Tu sais comment te reconvertir si la voie diplomatique te lasse. Tu joues les innocentes à merveille.

- Hum. [3]

Enfin seuls dans la chambre, Réléna s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant l'objet de ses désirs dormir si paisiblement.

- Je suis sûre au fond de moi que je ne te suis pas indifférente. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu tous types de relation entre nous ? Ce n'est pas juste Heero. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour nous deux.

Fatiguée elle aussi, la jeune femme s'installa à ses cotés reposant sa tête contre lui. Instinctivement, le pilote l'entoura alors d'un bras. Heureuse de cet instant d'intimité, elle finit par s'assoupir à son tour.

Au petit matin, Relena se réveilla la première constatant que le soldat parfait n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Duo avait raison Tu avais encore besoin de repos. Tu as dormi toute la nuit alors que tu aurais du te réveiller au bout d'une heure ou deux avec ce que nous t'avions donné.

Observant pour la dernière fois peut-être le jeune homme dormir paisiblement, Relena fut attirée vers lui plus que de raison. N'en pouvant plus de ne faire que rêver de cet instant, elle finit par céder à son envie.

- Pardonne-moi Heero, mais peut-être que demain nous ne saurons plus là alors…

Violant toutes ses règles de bonne conduite, Réléna se pencha au dessus du jeune homme joignant, tel un acte solennel, leurs lèvres ensemble. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il entrouvrait légèrement les siennes pour lui donner un véritable baiser. Ce dernier évolua doucement. Toujours plus profond, plus intense. Tandis qu'Heero commençait à lui soutenir tendrement la nuque de sa main gauche. Et puis, cela ne lui suffit plus. Poussé par des instincts millénaires, le garçon la renversa violemment avant que tout ne cesse.

Plus rien.

Légèrement redressé au dessus d'elle, Heero regardait attentivement ses yeux, à la recherche du moindre signe de refus de sa part à aller plus loin. Mais pour rien au monde, Relena n'aurait souhaité que cela s'arrête. Voulant le lui expliquer, elle tenta de reprendre la parole…

- Heero … je……..

.. avant d'en être empêché par une main posée sur ses lèvres. Embrassant celle-ci, Heero la retira aussi vite.

Elle voulait le toucher, le sentir, le caresser. Mais aussitôt tentait-elle un geste vers lui, qu'il lui immobilisait ses bras.

Lui interdisant finalement tout mouvement, il s'approcha plusieurs fois, reculant de nouveau à chacune de ses tentatives pour l'embrasser. Il joua ainsi avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de tenter quoique ce soit. Alors seulement il fit glisser sa main droite le long de son bras, caressant toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle traversait jusqu'à l'extrémité d'une de ses jambes, avant de reprendre son exploration le long de cette dernière passant, cette fois-ci, sous la jupe du tailleur.

Constatant que ces simples caresses lui [4] procuraient du plaisir, il prit soudain conscience de ses propres sentiments en cet instant. Le pilote dégagea alors le visage de sa compagne des quelques cheveux échappés de son chignon. Il avait besoin de revoir ses yeux.

Sous le contact des mains d'Heero sur son visage, la princesse tourna celui-ci afin de prolonger cette nouvelle caresse et embrasser la paume de son amant. A ce geste, Heero se pencha de nouveau vers elle. Il ne souhaitait plus continuer son petit jeu. Il l'embrassa donc légèrement sur chaque centimètre de sa peau nue, la laissant enfin plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de l'approcher toujours plus près d'elle.

Voulant voir ce qu'il en était de la rébellion de son petit japonais, tout prêt à aller s'excuser si nécessaire, Duo ne trouva pas meilleur moment pour entrer dans la chambre. [5]

Ne pouvant pas, ne pas voir l'occupation des deux adolescents, l'américain fit son possible pour ne pas leur signaler sa présence et faire demi-tour sans un bruit. Mais une fois de retour dans le couloir, il ne put réprimer sa stupéfaction…

- Heero.

… avant de reprendre le contrôle des milliers de sentiments qui l'assaillaient en voyant Quatre approcher.

- Alors ? Je suppose qu'Heero est réveillé et très en colère.

- Non. Il….il a finalement trouvé à occuper son temps libre.

- Ah.

Quatre fut septique. Duo ne semblait pas si heureux de voir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas plus que cela pour son initiative de la veille.

Emmitouflée dans un drap, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage, sereine, Relena profitait de l'instant avec le sentiment que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Comment imaginer qu'elle tenait bel et bien l'amant de tous ses fantasmes dans ses bras.

Heero reposait sa tête près de la poitrine de la jeune princesse.

A cet instant, il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte sur la mission.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester là, près de l'adolescente pour aucune autre raison que le plaisir d'être avec elle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de bien-être.

Il savait seulement qu'il devrait le regretter à un moment ou à un autre.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi dans sa vie.

Alors il tenta de repousser au plus tard le moment de la confrontation et du retour à la réalité.

Les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait pas, profitant de ses premiers et derniers instants qui lui semblaient être….du bonheur ?

Le croyant toujours endormi, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer encore et toujours avec les mèches rebelles de son amant.

- Heero. Je t'aime tellement.

Aimer. Voilà qu'elle le lui redisait une fois encore. Aux vues du nombre de fois où elle le lui avait répété, il ne pouvait pas nier l'existence de ses sentiments à son égard. Toutefois ne comprenant pas les raisons d'une telle attirance pour sa personne, il décida de résoudre une bonne fois pour toute ce qui restait jusqu'alors pour lui, une véritable curiosité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heero ?

Et ben voilà. Cela faisait un an qu'elle lui parlait face à face de ses émotions et autres sentiments sans obtenir aucune réponse, pour apprendre ce matin là qu'il suffisait de le croire endormi pour qu'il s'implique dans la conversation. Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire comme tout le monde ?

- Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Heero ! [6]

Connaissant parfaitement l'enfance du pilote suite à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec J une année auparavant, à laquelle s'ajoutait depuis les informations récupérées de par sa position, la jeune femme se doutait des réelles implications de cette question.

- Tu es fort, courageux, idéaliste. Tu ne triches pas avec les gens. Tu inspires le respect et quoique tu en penses, tu es quelqu'un de bien Heero. Comment pourrait-on ne pas t'aimer ?

- Tu te trompes Réléna. Je ne suis qu'un soldat trop lâche pour contredire les ordres. Il n'y aucun intérêt à aimer un tueur tel que moi.

- Heero, tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. Tu es si renfermé sur tes missions que tu ne vois pas tout ce qui t'entour. Tous ces gens qui t'apprécient à ta juste valeur. Rien que ceux qui sont dans cette maison.

- Cela n'a rien à voir .Nous avons juste un but commun.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?!! C'est peut-être le cas avec Trowa, Wufei ou même Quatre. Mais tu ne peux pas le penser de Duo. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est donné tant de mal pour te garder ici cette nuit ? Tu ne peux pas douter de son amitié. Il t'apprécie et te respecte au point que je reste persuadé qu'il t'aime tout autant que moi.

Etonnement, un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir à l'annonce que ce fou d'américain psychopathe pouvait ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Pourquoi cet organe auparavant si absent de sa vie, réagissait-il ainsi soudainement ?

- Arrête ou tu vas finir pas me faire peur.

Inouï, Relena l'avait-elle bien entendu ? Ne venait-il pas de lui faire une ébauche d'humour ?

Heureuse de ce changement d'attitude, l'adolescente se laissa glisser à son niveau.

- Duo, n'a en effet, peut-être pas tout à fait les mêmes sentiments que moi à ton égard.

- Pour être honnête……….. je l'espère bien.

N'apercevant pas le voile de tristesse qui venait de recouvrir les yeux cobalts du jeune homme, sa compagne se réjouit de le voir enfin si serein. Finalement, il n'avait besoin que d'une personne qui l'écoute et le rassure. Une personne capable de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas uniquement un soldat.

Toutefois, un doute ne cessait plus de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Etait-ce bien de l'amour qu'ils venaient de partager ou un simple besoin de tendresse réciproque ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero entra dans la pièce leur servant de Q.G., Réléna sur ses talons. Mais étonnamment celle-ci ne dit pas un mot à l'assemblé. Habituée à faire des commentaires acerbes, elle donnait ce matin là, l'image d'une petite fille sage se contentant d'observer ses propres mains jointes. Son comportement des plus étranges n'échappa à personne. Mais pas un seul des G-boys ne lui fit la moindre remarque.

Quatre et Wufei confirmèrent que les derniers rapports, envoyés par les diverses troupes rebelles en faction sur toute la Terre certifiaient la présence de tous les hauts gradés de la garde d'OZ dans leur toute dernière station spatiale. Ce qu'ils espéraient être leur dernier combat allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Chacun partit donc de son coté, enfiler sa combinaison spatiale, profitant de ce dernier moment de solitude pour se concentrer. L'heure était grave, ils allaient partir pour peut-être ne jamais revenir.

Réléna, elle ne bougea pas. Statufiée, elle resta au milieu de la pièce, abandonnée par tous les pilotes. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour réussir à réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le fallait. S'agissait-il de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Heero ou le problème se posait-il bien plus loin que sa petite personne ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à retrouver la maîtrise totale de son esprit ?

La jeune femme fut réveillée de son état second par le contact de la main d'Heero sur son épaule. Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle le vit plus craquant que jamais [7] l'obligeant à lutter pour réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Un problème ?

Sa façon si personnelle de lui demander de ses nouvelles était si étrange qu'elle aurait éclaté de rire, au risque de le vexer, si l'instant n'était pas celui de leur séparation avant le combat. Ayant toutefois du mal à garder son sérieux, elle se contenta pour toute réponse de tourner sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Non.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, elle fit de son mieux pour conserver un regard tout aussi sérieux que lui. Mais cela était perdu d'avance. Ce fut donc avec une mine des plus réjouit qu'elle termina sa réponse.

- Aucun problème.

La voyant étonnement souriante, Heero prit quelques secondes pour regarder réellement Relena pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se trouvait devant une jeune femme épanouie, les cheveux enserrés dans un chignon des plus strictes d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. [8] Le petit ensemble appartenant à l'une des sœurs de Quatre, composé d'une jupe marron et d'un sous pull noir anthracite ne cachait rien de ses formes parfaites. Alors oui, il pouvait bien le lui dire à cet instant elle était vraiment belle.

Mais pourquoi cette soudaine surprise ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention à tous ces détails au cours de cette année où elle n'avait cessé de le poursuivre de ses avances ? Il ne la supportait pas à l'époque et sans l'intervention de Duo, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait morte de ses mains dés leur première rencontre. Mais il avait finit par s'y faire, tel un boulet qu'on traîne sans plus s'en rendre compte. Et puis, hier soir il avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps. Sachant qu'à l'issue du prochain combat, ils seraient tous, soit morts, soit victorieux, il avait voulu lui faire ce cadeau d'adieu.

Mais à présent, alors qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de rire aux éclats, il venait de perdre toutes ses certitudes. Déjà au petit matin, il avait ressenti du plaisir avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas toujours nécessaire d'aimer la personne avec laquelle on avait des relations sexuelles pour en ressentir. Mais cela semblait si fort. Puis, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, il s'était surpris une nouvelle fois à ressentir une véritable affection pour elle, allant jusqu'à souhaiter qu'ils restent dans cette position le plus longtemps possible.

Elle l'aimait, il s'y était fait. Mais il ne s'était pas préparer à ce que cela puisse être réciproque, bien qu'il avait tout de même pris conscience depuis quelque temps qu'il la protégeait par pur réflexe, luttant chaque jour de toutes ces forces contre cet instinct qui finirait par lui porter préjudice. Pouvait-il alors en conclure que ce désir de vouloir la protéger était un prélude à de nouveaux sentiments ?

A la voir ainsi devant ses yeux si… épanouis, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

A quoi bon. Il ne trouvait même plus les mots pour décrire ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Perdu dans ces pensées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, Heero répondit enfin à son propre désir. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un acte dicté par la bienséance, comme cela était son intention quelques secondes plus tôt à son arrivée auprès d'elle, voulant alors répondre à ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de sa part. Non. Ce fut de sa véritable initiative qu'il la prit soudain dans ses bras pour un baiser des plus sincères, emprunt d'une certaine passion [9] laissant pantois les quatre autres pilotes qui arrivaient par le plus grand des hasards au même instant [10] et qui dans un bel ensemble se détournèrent pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Vous croyez que ça se fait d'arriver en retard pour la dernière bataille ?__

- Maxwell !

Se fut à la suite de très longues minutes que les lèvres des deux adolescents isolés dans le salon et à bout de souffle se séparèrent enfin. Dans un état second, Réléna ne savait plus quoi répondre à un tel comportement de la part du soldat le plus renfermé qu'elle connaissait. Même son simple prénom n'arrivait plus à ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il donc attendu d'être à la veille de leur mission la plus dangereuse pour répondre à ses sentiments ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'un soldat ne pouvait pas se le permettre ? Dans ce cas, serait-ce possible qu'il ne fasse tout cela que dans le but de la …..

- J'ignore si tu te comportes ainsi avec moi uniquement pour me faire plaisir Heero Yuy. Mais si tu crois avoir quelques sentiments pour moi, votre mission terminée, reviens ici. Je t'y attendrais. Dans le cas contraire, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as donné.

Tel un papillon, elle effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de le quitter pour rejoindre ses compagnons d'arme.

Stupéfait de sa réaction car s'attendant en toute honnêteté à entendre une énième fois son prénom déclaré dans un souffle de perdition, le japonais se rendit compte que seule la mort l'empêcherait de revenir dans cette maison. Duo le sortit alors de ses pensées, lui posant à son tour une main sur son épaule.

- T'es prêt ?

Le soldat parfait se retourna enfin, dévoilant dans ses yeux une détermination et une froideur jusqu'alors inexistante avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les hangars où attendaient leurs Gundams. N'ayant bien évidemment pas répondu au Shinigami, ce fut dans un haussement d'épaule que ce denier en conclu leur départ.

- On prendra ça pour un oui.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la demeure, Réléna se permit un dernier mot.

- Bonne chance à vous tous !

Paroles qui reçurent un sourire chaleureux de Quatre et une pitrerie de Duo.

- Merci.

- T'en fait pas on les aura !

Les trois autres ne lui répondirent pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. La petite princesse semblait avoir bien mûri en l'espace d'une nuit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Relena entendit les cinq machines s'envoler vers l'espace, la laissant enfin toute seule avec les domestiques. Debout au milieu du hall, elle fixa alors durant près d'une heure les aiguilles de la pendule. La tête lourde, elle cherchait désespérément où pouvait se situer l'origine de son malaise quand un homme de type indou venant de la cuisine, la rejoignit.

- Suivez-moi princesse, il ne manque plus que vous.

Ne maîtrisant plus son corps sous le mélange d'hypnose et de drogue dont il était l'objet, la jeune femme suivit le traître sans rébellion. Un homme de l'alliance venait de trahir son camp et nul ne savait encore quelles conséquences cela aurait sur le combat final.

A suivre…

[1] Ah bon ?

[2] Pas d'esprit mal placé s'y vous plait, on parle bien de la chambre d'Heero et pas de celle de Duo

[3] Voilà qu'elle prend les tics de son idole !

[4] Alors, on parle d'Heero ou de Réléna ???

[5] Evidement me direz-vous, miss reine du monde n'a même pas penser à fermer la porte avant de lui sauter dessus. Ben, viiii ;;

[6] Je sais, elle le dit trop souvent. Mais et ceci n'est pas très gentil de ma part ;;; ca me semble tellement naturel venant de sa part. (Parfois je me demande si je fais vraiment une fic sur ces deux tourtereaux ?)

[7] Ok, j'avoue. C'est moi qui fond littéralement à la vue d'Heero dans sa combinaison ultra moulante

[8] Ca doit être une réaction du au contact du Perfect Soldier ;; "Là ou Heero passe, les cheveux trépassent"

[9] Je fais très fleur bleue là TT !!

[10] Quelle synchro !!

Un chapitre un peu plus long (enfin, il était temps que ca se développe -''). La raison, je voulais faire passer convenablement l'installation du premier couple. Celui qui a du hérisser les poils des accros au 1x2x1. Enfin, Admettez au moins que ma Relena colle au mieux à son rôle dans la série. Un peu légère sur le début et se bonifiant avec le temps. La suite demain pour les lecteurs qui sont toujours assez curieux pour lire cette fic ;


	6. 1°5 : Trahison

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 5/7)

texte entre deux étoiles = pensées du personnage

_texte__ en italique = les souvenirs, pénibles ou non, des protagonistes _

Dans ce chapitre se trouve une idée à moi de ce qui aurait pu être la fin de la série. Il faut savoir que je l'avais écris après avoir vu la première saison de la série seulement et le film en anglais. Donc, ne vous faites pas d'illusion sur mes lacunes, je sais depuis que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça dans le manga

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 5 : Trahison.**

Les drogues cessèrent leurs effets lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination : le dernier Bastion de l'Organisation Zodiacale. L'homme qui venait de la kidnapper conduisit Réléna à son supérieur et accessoirement chef de l'armé privée de la fondation Romefelleur : Treize Kushinada, en personne.

A leur arrivée, Treize se leva de son bureau pour venir à leur rencontre plein de charmes et de manières.

- Vous voilà enfin. Pardonnez moi ce contre temps Princesse. Mais vous seriez déjà en ces lieux depuis plusieurs jours, si des amis à vous ne vous avaient pas fait subitement disparaître. J'espère seulement que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ?

_Silence._

- Bien. Lady Une, veuillez rester tenir compagnie à notre invitée, le temps que je m'entretienne avec notre ami.

Une fois seules, le lieutenant Une se fit un plaisir de questionner la jeune fille sur les intentions des G-boys concernant leur dernière attaque.

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que vous semblez le croire. Cette station est la dernière base de contrôle d'OZ encore sur pied. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle finira par devenir leur cible.

Exaspérée de voir le jolie minois conserver le silence depuis le début de leur entretien, Lady Une finit par céder à ses pulsions en frappant l'adolescente de toutes ses forces à chaque silence suivant ses questions. Assise sur une chaise, après être tombée dessus sous l'impact d'une des gifles, Réléna ne craqua pas. Réunissant tout son courage, elle ne laissa pas échapper un seul murmure. Elle savait pertinemment que de son silence pouvait dépendre la réussite et surtout la survie des pilotes….. de son pilote. Dans ces conditions, rien ni personne ne réussirait à lui faire dire quoique ce soit. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas eu le meilleur des professeurs. [1]

De leur coté, quatre G-boys avaient organisé une « halte technique » sur la base flottante des sweepers, afin qu'ils puissent installer à Wings et DeathScythe les propulseurs nécessaire pour sortir de l'atmosphère.

- Il n'était pas possible de faire ça avant ?

- Non Monsieur-je-suis-le-soldat-parfait-mais-il-me-reste-quand-même-des-lacunes. Chaque Gundam est unique au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et je te rappelle que nos pièces de rechanges ne peuvent pas se trouver n'importe où sans que l'on ne se fasse repérer. _ C'est dingue ce qu'il peut devenir causant ces jours-ci. _

Le problème de conversion des mobils étant confié aux techniciens dévoués à l'américain, Wufei et ce dernier regardèrent alors avec insistance le jeune blond qui se sentit soudain tout petit devant le poids de sa nouvelle mission.

- Heero, nous devons te parler de quelque chose.

- Hum ?

Voilà qui était encourageant pour débuter une discussion des plus délicates.

- Voilà c'est au sujet de la mission …………

Après quelques "Nani !!!", "Duo, Omae o korosu!!" et "Mais c'était pas vraiment mon idée !!!", le Perfect Soldier se calma quelque peu, grâce aux paroles pleines de bon sens de Quatre.

- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. Il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il ne la quitterait jamais des yeux, intervenant sans hésitation si cela s'averrait nécessaire.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a fait penser que je serais contre !!!! Je n'ai jamais laissé mes sentiments intervenir dans aucune de nos missions que je sache !!!

Au soudain silence de ses compagnons, le japonais se rendit compte qu'il venait de se fait avoir. Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments. Et comme bien évidemment ils ignoraient tout de leur nature, leurs imaginations débordantes n'allaient pas tarder à combler les manques. Il comprenait alors avec douleur qu'il aurait bien du mal à se débarrasser de ces commères une fois la mission terminée, si seulement ils en revenaient tous vivants. Réfléchissant à sa propre question, il comprit que seul ce fouineur de Duo aurait pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. C'est donc contre lui qu'il déchargea toute sa colère d'avoir été mis à jour.

- Duo !!!!

- …

- Bon ba, maintenant que tout est réglé, on va aller voir où ils en sont avec vos Gundam.

Quatre et Wufei éclipsés, les deux premiers pilotes devinrent extrêmement sérieux.

- En toute honnêteté, t'aurais accepté ?

- En toute honnêteté, je ne le saurais jamais.

Le moment venu, ils partirent enfin en direction de l'espace avec une seule idée en tête, en finir avec cette guerre.

Lady Une s'apprêtait à corriger cette fichue princesse de la paix une nouvelle fois quand Treize fut de retour. A la vue de la jeune fille ensanglantée, sa patience légendaire prit brutalement fin.

- Lady Une !!!!

Stoppant son geste, cette dernière se tourna vers son supérieur, plus digne que jamais.

- Général ?

- Est-ce donc ainsi que vous traitez mes invités ?

- Mais Monsieur, vous m'aviez dit que …

L'homme la coupa d'un signe de la main avant de s'approcher de Réléna afin de lui essuyer le filet de sang qui partait de la commissure de ses lèvres avec l'un de ses mouchoirs brodés.

- Excusez ses manières. Ceci est une regrettable méprise. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à vous demander quoique ce soit puisque nous avons déjà l'intégralité de leur plan d'attaque.

Il lui présenta alors les documents qu'il venait de récupérer des mains du traître. A leurs vues, Réléna ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupeur, laissant couler une petite larme en pensant à ce que cela signifiait. La larme fut recueillie par la main gantée de son tortionnaire qui profita de cette occasion pour l'achever définitivement.

- Merci Mlle Peacecraft. Cette larme vaut tous les aveux et tous les certificats d'authentification du monde.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, ce fut un flot de larme qui s'échappa alors de ses yeux.

- Garde ! Emmenez-là sur la passerelle. Je souhaite qu'elle assiste aux derniers instants de la rébellion.

Réléna ne se remettant pas de sa trahison, se laissa entraîner sans la moindre révolte par un jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas un seul instant tant ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes.

Sur la station spatiale tout était fin prêt pour accueillir les terroristes. Se fut donc à la suite d'une longue attente que les sirènes d'alarme retentirent enfin, informant les troupes de l'approche des Gundams.

- Où sont-ils ? Je ne les vois pas !

- Ici général. Deux d'entre eux sont en approche.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés à proximité de la base spatiale que les pilotes 01 et 02 furent encerclés par une centaine de mobils, à savoir l'intégralité des toutes dernières troupes d'OZ. Fière de sa tactique jusqu'alors infaillible, Treize prit la parole sur le canal vidéo commun.

- Il semble que la majorité d'entre vous se soit rendue à la raison, préférant la fuite à la mort. Pensiez-vous réellement venir à bout de nous tous uniquement à deux ?

Silence 

- Je sais qu'il vous serait facile d'utiliser vos machines pour créer une explosion suffisamment puissante pour vous débarrasser de tous mes hommes. Mais croyez-vous que votre sacrifice en vaille la peine ? Après tout, je resterais en vie, libre de reformer toute une armée autour de moi ainsi que de me débarrasser de votre chère amie.

Un garde poussa à cet instant devant Treize une Réléna s'agitant comme un vers au bout de son hameçon. Le chignon auparavant si parfait de cette dernière n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir, ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés libérés dorénavant de toutes attaches.

Mais la vue de cette dernière ne fit pas plus réagir les deux pilotes.

- Que décidez-vous ? Mourir et laisser cette jeune fille entre mes mains ou accepter d'être mes invités ?

Heero leva alors le bras droit de Wings de sorte à pointer son arme en direction de la salle des commandes.

Il la laissant longuement en suspens avant de la rabaisser et de se laisser capturer.

Les deux pilotes ainsi stoppés dans leur entreprise furent entraînés jusque dans les quartiers privés de Treize.

- Alors 01 ! Il semble que ce ne fut pas aussi facile que la dernière fois. Votre très récente relation avec la demoiselle serait-elle responsable de votre nouvelle attitude ?

_Silence._

- Vous me décevez beaucoup Heero Yuy, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle faiblesse de votre part. Gardes ! Enfermez-les ! Je compte commencer à m'amuser avec leur chère petite princesse.

Les jeunes gens sortant escorté par plusieurs gardes de son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière tirade.

- Vous avez été bien naïfs de croire en ma parole.

Et ce fut Treize lui-même qui s'éloigna le premier leur signifiant clairement qu'il allait régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème de descendance de la royauté du royaume de Sank. Un seul détail semblait lui avoir échappé. Ne connaissant réellement que trois visages des cinq terroristes, à savoir Wufei, Duo et Heero, il ignorait donc totalement qu'il venait de laisser ses prisonniers aux mains de quatre gardes dont l'un d'eux bien qu'à son service depuis de longs mois n'était autre que le représentant de la colonie L3 : Trowa Barton. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, chacun des trois pilotes se débarrassa donc d'un soldat. Malheureusement dans la confusion de leur attaque, l'un d'entre eux réussit à enclencher l'alarme, coinçant les pilotes dans la petite pièce dans l'attente imminente de l'arrivée des renforts. Devant une telle situation, ils n'avaient plus mille solutions.

- L'un d'entre vous seulement peut tenter de s'échapper.

- T'es sûr qu'ils ne te soupçonneront pas ?

- Aucun risque.

Décidé, Heero se posta devant son compagnon de toujours pour lui donner, une fois n'est pas coutume, un ordre des plus inhabituels.

- Alors frappe moi !

- Sûr ?

- Dépêche !!

- Comme tu voudras.

Duo se préparait donc à le frapper de toutes ses forces au visage quand Heero lui asséna au même instant un coup d'une extrême violence dans l'estomac.

- Why ? Why ? Why ?

S'effondrant littéralement dans les bras du japonais, Duo s'en voulu de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par te venger pour le coup du somnifère.

Heero tendit alors avec précaution le corps inconscient du Shinigami à Trowa avant d'échanger sa tenue avec l'un des gardes et qu'il ne s'allonge à terre. Placé face à la porte, il n'eut qu'à attendre l'arrivée des renforts, pour se précipiter aux dehors sous un feu nourri et le regard inquiet du Français. Il réussit donc à s'évader comme prévu tandis que Duo était conduit dans une geôle.

[2]

Après pas mal d'hésitations, Heero réussit malgré la recherche active de sa personne, à s'infiltrer dans les quartiers privés de Treize. Comme il s'en doutait, il y retrouva ce fou en compagnie de Réléna. Sans attendre d'avantage, il entra donc au centre du petit salon, tenant pour cible l'homme qu'il finissait par haïr plus que tout.

- Ne bougez plus général, si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans l'instant.

- Alors vous avez déjà réussi à vous échapper ?

Toujours aussi fier de lui et de sa prestance en de pareilles situations, l'homme se contenta de se lever pour faire face à l'adolescent. Réléna elle se posta sans qu'on le lui demande, tout aussitôt, presque tremblante, derrière le jeune homme qui détacha ses liens d'un coup de couteau, sans jamais quitter Treize des yeux.

- Et combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir tenir, seuls face à plus de 200 de mes hommes ?

L'ironie voulue qu'ils entendent au moment même des bruits de bottes dans le couloir laissant à penser qu'ils étaient déjà encerclés par ces derniers.

- Rendez-vous à l'évidence. Quoique vous fassiez, vous êtes déjà mort.

D'autres bruits plus étouffés se firent entendre, les faisant se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaître ………..

- ….Zeck ?

A son apparition les sentiments de chacun furent partagés. Réléna reconnaissant son frère se serait bien précipité dans ses bras, si ce dernier n'avait pas été l'ennemi juré de son petit ami. Heero, lui, ne savait plus qui des deux hommes, il devait craindre le plus. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas suite à leur dernière rencontre, à revoir Zeck auprès de Treize. Mais dans le doute, il se devait de le considérer comme une nouvelle cible.

- Suivez-moi !

Les paroles du Prince leur étant très clairement destinées et sachant parfaitement qu'à défaut de prendre part pour l'un des deux camps, le jeune homme avait depuis toujours choisit de placer la protection de sa sœur comme sa priorité, Heero se retourna définitivement vers Treize. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente quand Réléna lui attrapa sa main libre, le regardant presque suppliante. Entre les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir et l'inquiétude d'être responsable de leur perte à tous, la jeune fille ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme et la voir ainsi, lui fit changer ses plans.

- Sachez que ceci sera et restera ma **seule** et **unique** faiblesse.

Ignorant tous, si cette faiblesse dont parlait le pilote, faisait référence à son incapacité de donner la mort devant les yeux encore innocents de la jeune femme ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'elle, ils virent ce dernier se détourner de son ennemi juré et entraîner Réléna qu'il tenait fermement par la main à la suite de Zeck.

Après une course poursuite où ils réussirent à semer leurs poursuivants, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent sains et saufs dans l'un des hangars de la base spatiale.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Ce vaisseau n'attend que toi.

Se contentant jusqu'alors de suivre les deux hommes sans un mot, Réléna se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parvenus dans la zone de décollage. Elle regarda son frère puis Heero, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Qui devait-elle suivre ?

Voyant dans les yeux de sa sœur qu'elle se sentait totalement perdue par sa demande, Zeck s'éloigna des deux tourtereaux, histoire de jouer la sentinelle [3] le temps qu'ils s'expliquent au pied du dit vaisseau.

- Je suis désolée. Par ma faute vos plans ont été contrecarrés et…

-…et tout se passe exactement comme nous l'avions prévu.

Devant la réponse froide et mécanique du jeune homme, il n'y avait aucun doute, il ne lui mentait pas. Mais alors !

- Quatre et Wufei ont découvert depuis des semaines l'existence d'un traître parmi nous. Ton dernier enlèvement n'était donc pas une surprise pour nous.

La jeune femme encaissait avec retenue ce qu'il lui annonçait. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été utilisée de la sorte mais d'un autre coté particulièrement soulagé de ne pas avoir été la cause de quelconques complications. Ses sentiments contradictoires ne passèrent guère inaperçus car à des années lumières de son comportement à son égard, Heero lui parla gentiment tout en glissant tendrement le dos de sa main droite sur son visage meurtri.

- Nous te devrons tous des excuses, tout à l'heure.

- C'est inutile. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous servir à quelque chose pour une fois.

A ces mots, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui parlait en souriant de toutes ses forces. Ignorant totalement à partir de quand, ils avaient commencé à l'utiliser, Relena en venait soudain à douter de tous ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble ces dernières 48 heures. Etait-il possible que ce soudain élan de tendresse ne cachait rien d'autre que le désir de faire croire à Treize après une année au cours de laquelle il n'avait cessé de la fuir que non le Héros était bel et bien attaché à sa Princesse malgré toutes les apparences ?

Sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle pensait, mais n'ayant ni le temps de la rassurer ni même l'envie, _soyons honnête c'est pas son style_, Heero se déplaça légèrement sur le coté s'apprêtant à refaire ce qui l'avait tant marqué dans leur passé commun. Lui essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, il chuchota à son oreille.

S'attendant à un "Omae o korosue", Relena n'entendit qu'une simple demande.

- Retourne chez Quatre. Je t'y rejoindrais.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas dit "nous" en pensant à eux cinq mais bien "je" ? Folle de bonheur, la jeune fille se tourna vers le pilote pour s'assurer de sa demande. Mais il était trop tard. Le soldat repartait déjà à la bataille.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'amie et bras droit de son frère, le lieutenant Noin, s'adressa enfin à elle. A la porte du vaisseau, la jeune femme avait été le témoin discret d'une grande part de leur échange.

- Réléna, nous devons y aller !

- J'arrive.

Heero qui avait rejoint Zeck, se permit un regard vers le vaisseau, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle s'y trouvait bien.

- Inutile de t'inquiéter à son sujet. Je vais les escorter avec le Talgueese. Elles ne risqueront rien.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Un simple échange de regard suffit entre les deux hommes pour ajouter les mots qu'ils ne se diraient jamais. Après tant de combats communs, ils connaissant suffisamment l'autre pour se faire confiance et se comprendre en silence.

- A bientôt peut-être.

Et Heero s'éloigna en courant en direction de Wings.

A suivre…

[1] Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis : Viiiii je parle bien d'Heero

[2] Viii j'ai repris une partie entière du film Endless Waltz Faut dire qu'à l'époque de l'écriture de cette fic, c'était la seule scène que j'avais compris. (Dur de voir des films en Anglais quand on pige que dalle à cette langue ;;;)

[2] Jim Ellision c'est lui ???????? ;;


	7. 1°6 : Quand le combat touche à sa fin

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 6/7)

texte entre deux étoiles = pensées du personnage

_texte__ en italique = les souvenirs, pénibles ou non, des protagonistes _

Avant dernier chapitre de la première partie. On continue dans le « moyen », même si des couples se forment enfin nettement ;;; Courage pour les réfractaire d'un des dit couples - un jour vous regretterez qu'il ne soit pas resté ainsi (vous comprendrez bien assez tôt cette allusion lol (Sinon, gros mici à Chris 52 et Gayana x)

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 6 : Quand le combat touche à sa fin.**

Treize sentant le parfum de la victoire s'amoindrir de minutes en minutes décida de s'échapper de la base, dans l'hypothèse où cette dernière s'apprêterait à exploser. Personne ne pouvait en effet, lui assurer que ces pilotes de malheur n'avaient pas truffé sa merveille station spatiale de leurs éternelles bombes à retardement.

Il venait donc de sortir aux commandes de la dernière version du Epyon quand il fit face au Wings l'arme de ce dernier diriger vers lui. A n'en pas douter, le jeune homme lui réclamait un dernier face à face.

- Les rats quittent le navire ? [1]

- Aurais-tu oublié la présence de mes hommes ? Seul tu n'arriveras à rien !

Tirant une première salve, Heero lui répondit bien que ce ne soit guère son comportement habituel.

- Je crois que c'est vous qui ne savez même plus compter jusqu'à cinq !

Jusqu'alors trop concentré sur ses prisonniers puis sur sa propre fuite, Treize ne s'était pas rendu compte que deux nouveaux Gundam étaient arrivés depuis déjà quelques temps, massacrant ses troupes sans état d'âme. Un duel à mort allait donc débuter entre les deux hommes quand le Shenlong s'interposa entre eux.

- 05 ?

- J'aimerais finir le duel que nous avions stoppé il y a quelques temps.

- Ryukai.

Sans chercher à vouloir contredire la demande du chinois, Heero s'écarta aussitôt du général pour rejoindre Quatre dans la zone de combat et éliminer les derniers mobils ennemis.

Au même instant Trowa accompagné de Duo, remit depuis peu de son coup à l'estomac et sortit sans aucune difficulté de sa cellule, disposaient comme le soupçonnait leur ennemi, les charges explosives dans toute la station. Mais au détour d'un couloir le français se retrouva face à face avec le lieutenant Une. A sa vue, cette dernière comprit enfin quelle était sa véritable identité. Dire qu'elle, le bras droit de Treize, s'était laissée duper durant tous ces mois par un de ces minables pilotes de Gundam. Sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne fasse le premier signe d'hostilité, ils dégainèrent et tirèrent au même instant. Le bruit des détonations atténuées, la jeune femme s'effondra tandis que Trowa, frôlé légèrement au bras par la balle, rejoignait le Shinigami.

- Tout va bien ?

- hm.

L'explosion n'allant plus tarder, ils sortirent au plus vite de la station.

DeathScythe et HeavyArms hors de porté, la dernière base commandée par Treize explosa dans le silence de l'espace à l'instant même où le combat de Wufei se terminait enfin par la disparition définitive du commander.

Lorsque le nuage de débris se dispersa, on ne vit plus au loin que cinq silhouettes. Grâces à elles, il en était fini de ces années de tyrannie orchestrées par l'Organisation Zodiacale. L'alliance allait enfin pouvoir renaître de ses cendres.

Au loin, Relena respirait de nouveau en voyant tous les Gundam en une seule pièce tandis que Noin l'entraînait loin d'eux. Zecks ayant assisté de plus près au combat se permit un dernier sourire en voyant ces cinq adolescents sortir vainqueurs de leur dernier combat. Après quoi, il prit la direction opposée à celle de sa sœur, partant sans regret en lui laissant les rennes de la reconstruction. Il se jura toutefois qu'à défaut de pouvoir reprendre une place à ses cotés, il garderait toujours un œil sur elle.

De retour sur Terre, tous rentrèrent directement à la demeure de Quatre, souhaitant fêter dignement leur victoire ensemble. L'éloignement de la propriété de toute civilisation n'était en rien l'expression de leur désir à vouloir rester le plus longtemps possible loin des Mad docs et de leurs éternels rapports.

Etant rentré bien avant eux, Relena se précipita pour leur ouvrir la porte et les accueillir chaleureusement, trop heureuse de les revoir vivants. Tous passèrent ainsi le seuil de l'entrée dans une chamaillerie toute fraternelle en pleine conversation sur leur avenir respectif. Tous sauf un, resté immobile au devant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

- Je ne me vois pas quitter l'armé Quatre. Et toute paix qu'il puisse exister, peu d'hommes sont capable de se tenir un tant soit peu tranquilles. Nous aurons donc toujours besoin de soldats pour faire régner l'ordre !

Duo et Quatre levèrent chacun un sourcil avec l'envie de dire à Wufei qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir un minimum d'optimiste en ce jour de victoire tandis que Trowa fidèle à son habitude restait stoïque en toute situation.

- Trowa ?

- Je vais reprendre les représentations du cirque avec ma sœur.

- Duo ?

- Moi je retournerais bien sur la colonie L2 faire en sorte que les gamins ne soient plus obligés de vivre dans les décharges. Et toi Quatre ?

- Reprendre mes fonctions dans l'entreprise de mon père, je suppose. A moins que je ne me lance dans la diplomatie.

- Dans les deux cas, je crois que t'auras l'occasion de souvent croiser Relena.

A son nom, les quatre futurs ex-pilotes se tournèrent vers la princesse, pour la voir immobile au même endroit qu'à leur arrivée, le regard fixe. Toujours dans un bel ensemble, ils suivirent la direction du regard en question pour tomber sur leur Perfect Soldier qui lui fixait étrangement ses pieds. [2]

- On peux savoir ce qu'il fait encore à l'extérieur lui ?

- Wufei !!!!!!!!

Duo et Quatre auraient bien aimé étrangler le chinois pour son manque de tact. Pourtant imperturbable, leur princesse parla à son tour, son sourire effacé par l'inquiétude et d'une petite voix qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu de sa part.

- Et toi Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que la guerre est terminée ?

Suite à la question, un long silence s'installa à la suite duquel, l'intéressé releva enfin la tête. Puis, comme dans un ralenti de cinéma, elle le vit faire le pas qui le séparait de l'entrée, suivis d'un second, d'un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à elle, n'ayant pas quitté ses yeux un seul instant. [3] Encore une fois, elle n'osait y croire.

Bien que Wufei, parmi tant d'autre, trouvait la scène étrange, tous se doutaient que cela avait un sens pour eux deux. [4]

Heero lui prit alors simplement mais fermement la main, répondant avec une voix claire et dénuée de brutalité. [5]

- Je vais commencer par réapprendre à vivre.

Avant de l'entraîner avec lui vers le salon.

Duo et Quatre reprirent enfin leur respiration, heureux tel deux conspirateurs de la tournure des évènements. Wufei, se contenta d'hausser les yeux au ciel murmurant un "tant de cinéma pour si peu". Tandis que Trowa se permettait son premier véritable sourire, en croisant le regard pétillant de joie de l'arabe.

La guerre terminée, les G-boys allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie, si ce n'est normale au moins de leur choix.

A suivre…

[1] je sais ce serait plutôt à Duo de dire ce genre de truc, mais le pauvre est encore dans la base ;;

[2] Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas une de ses habitudes

[3] C'est super émouvant TT sniff !!! 

[4] Et quel sens ! Il s'agit tout de même d'une déclaration d'amour !!!!!

Remarquez qu'il a encore trouvé le moyen de tout dire sans en placer une ! ;;

[5] En gros, une voix qu'ils n'ont une fois encore, jamais entendu


	8. 1°7 : Avant la séparation

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série (chapitre 7/7)

texte entre deux étoiles = pensées du personnage

_texte__ en italique = les souvenirs, pénibles ou non, des protagonistes _

La fin de Trilogie – Partie 1. Vous pouvez fêtez ça car la suite devrait être plus sympa à lire. x

**TRILOGIE**

**Partie I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Chap**** 7 : Avant la séparation.**

Quatre et Trowa s'installèrent dans le canapé pour assister à ce qui allait devenir un spectacle des plus divertissants, laissant Wufei partir à la recherche de bonnes bouteilles pour s'éloigner au maximum des pitreries d'un Duo qu'il sentait à la limite de l'explosion. Ce dernier ne pouvant effectivement plus se retenir, sauta au cou de son partenaire de toujours……….. [1]

- Alors c'est pour quand ce mariage ?

………..qui réagit comme personne ne s'y serait jamais attendu : par une réponse. Une réponse, à une scène totalement futile qui n'en nécessitait pas.

- Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi !

Stupéfait, Duo en resta muet un millième de seconde avant de reprendre.

- C'est que vous aviez l'air si amoureux hier matin, ici même.

Appuyant ses dires, il recréa la scène avec une Relena consentante qu'il venait de lui arracher littéralement des mains. Heero n'appréciant pourtant pas que l'on se moque de lui, finit par se laisser convaincre par les rires cristallins de la jeune femme, décidément métamorphosée, qui s'amusait à repousser les approches comiques des lèvres de Duo. Malgré tout, il réagit par pur réflexe.

- Omae o korosu.

Surpris, les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, ne l'ayant réellement pas entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Omae O Korosu !!!

Et ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que le Perfect Soldier se jeta littéralement sur Shinigami. [2] Duo réussit à l'éviter en réalisant un léger saut de coté, ignorant totalement que Wufei choisirait ce moment précis pour les rejoindre chargé de bouteilles qu'il lâcha sur eux deux n'en sauvegardant q'une seule et unique. Le chinois prit alors conscience, que son costume traditionnel qu'il venait d'enfiler, anciennement d'un blanc irréprochable, se retrouvait être imbibé d'alcool.

Trowa et Quatre assistaient avec plaisir à ces échanges [3] ne constatant décidément aucun changement.

Heero provoquant involontairement un conflit.

Wufei hurlant à tout poumon sur un Duo évidement de mauvaise fois.

et Relena tentant de résoudre le problème par la voix de la diplomatie.

Non rien ne changeait si ce n'est cette petite lueur de bonheur qu'ils dégageaient tous.

Trowa se pencha alors légèrement vers son ami, pour ne se faire entendre que de lui.

- Et si on les calmait un peu ?

Le regardant avec curiosité, ce dernier assez naïf sur le moment, accepta sans se douter de ce qu'il venait de lui accorder.

- Tu as une idée ?

- On peut dire ça.

Et contre toute attente [4], le jeune homme se plaça alors devant son cadet pour l'embrasser sans aucune retenue.

A ce geste, les quatre autres adolescents s'immobilisèrent instantanément, Wufei en lâchant la dernière bouteille encore entière sur le pied d'un Duo trop stupéfait pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le français faisant dos à la petite troupe s'écarta alors très légèrement de Quatre pour lui parler.

- Ils se sont calmés ?

Rouge de confusion, celui-ci se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Comme quoi, s'était pas si difficile que ça.

Sur quoi, Trowa se permit un second sourire avant de reprendre sa nouvelle occupation loin d'être repoussé par un jeune homme un peu trop consentant.

Encore tous sous le choc, l'américain fixa ce nouveau couple quelques secondes puis Heero et Relena, avant de prendre Wufei sous son bras.

- OK ! J'ai compris ! Wuffy ! Vas chercher le téléphone et rapatrie nous Sally et Hilde au plus vite, si tu veux pas terminer ta soirée de réjouissance en tête à tête avec moi.

Le chinois, le fixa un petit instant, tous deux exprimant un sérieux des plus rares, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le téléphone du hall. Sur quoi, Relena ne put réprimer un petit rire aux vues du tableau qu'ils formaient tous. Après un léger coup d'œil à son soldat, elle se lâcha à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là Duo ? Moi je n'oublie aucun d'entre vous.

_- Je rêve ou elle me drague là ? _

Un peu déstabilisé, Duo regarda dans la direction d'Heero. Il était un peu inquiet de sa réaction, aux vues de celle qu'il venait d'avoir lorsqu'il s'était trop approché d'elle. Il faillit tomber des nus lorsqu'il aperçu sur son ami un micro sourire semblant lui dire : "Pas de chance, chacun son tour mon vieux". Duo écarquilla alors ses yeux face à la scène qu'il était en train de vivre. Relena s'approchait à présent de lui, tel un prédateur affamé, tandis que son petit ami partait le laissant seul avec cette croqueuse d'homme et les deux glues du canapés.

- Tu vas où, là ?

- Me changer.

- C'n'est pourtant pas moi qui vais me plaindre de tous vous voir ainsi. Vos combinaisons vous vont si bien. Surtout à toi Duo.

Disant cela, Relena se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se coller à lui, telle une sangsue fixée à son bras. Heero passa alors derrière lui, lui tapant amicalement l'épaule par pure compassion.

- Bonne chance.

Passant par le hall, le japonais y vit Wufei toujours au téléphone décrivant avec de grands gestes [5] et beaucoup d'intensité leur bataille victorieuse à Sally. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit enfin Duo réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement. Pour une fois, on pouvait dire que l'américain avait mis du temps à réagir.

- Mais………mais………… Mais, ils se foutent de moi !!!

Shinigami venait d'être victime d'une blague des deux dernières personnes auxquelles il s'y attendait. Morte de rire, leur petite princesse se décrocha en une seconde pour s'éloigner au plus vite de lui, rattrapant Heero dans l'escalier, suivit de près par un Duo dont la vengeance s'apprêtait à être des plus terribles. Pourtant ce dernier s'arrêta au pied du dit grand escalier, heureux de voir que tous les efforts fais par ces deux pour s'humaniser portaient enfin leurs fruits.

Relena semblait s'être transformé. D'une potiche, pot de colle, habillée en guimauve, collectionnant les bourdes, elle s'était métamorphosée en une belle jeune femme, heureuse, épanouie, respirant le bonheur. Nulle doute que sa nouvelle personnalité serait des plus utiles dans la montagne de travail dans laquelle la fin de la guerre allait la plonger.

Heero, de son coté venait de perdre par un coup de baguette magique le voile de glace qui le recouvrait jusqu'alors. Contrairement à Trowa qui feignait sa continuelle indifférence, il faudrait attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir le voir totalement libéré de son masque du soldat parfait. Mais finalement, à quoi bon ? La jeune fille n'avait-elle pas été séduite par ce dernier ?

Le jour était donc finalement devenu "Aube" et la nuit, "Crépuscule". Contre toute attente, Duo commençait à ne plus douter qu'ils puissent finir heureux ensembles. Alors pourquoi une peine camouflée au fin fond de son cœur jaillissaient sans prévenir ?

Relena s'appétait à prendre la main d'Heero, voulant s'isoler un peu avec lui quand elle stoppa son geste. Elle ne voulait pas, par son égoïsme l'empêcher de rester avec ses amis. Il semblait y avoir tant de sentiments et de messages indécodables passer aux travers des regards échangés par ces deux là !

Duo et Heero.

Jamais elle ne réussirait à obtenir une compréhension aussi parfaire que celle qu'ils partageaient. Même si elle ferait tous pour créer entre eux leur propre langage, elle savait qu'il existait toujours entre eux un lien indestructible.

Le soldat encore à la pointe de son art ayant remarqué le geste de recul de l'adolescente, lui rattrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne sans quitter pour autant son compagnon des yeux. Le sachant en attente d'un sorte de bénédiction de sa part, ce dernier lui fit comprendre d'un clin d'œil complice qu'il était fier et heureux de le voir faire enfin un choix. Quelqu'était ce choix personnel, Heero avait le droit de le tester. Duo ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui refuser. Alors, un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres à voir son ami enfin vivant, il brisa leur échange muet d'une parole.

- A toute à l'heure Hee-chan.

Le voyant le rejoindre dans la cuisine, Wufei servit un verre d'alcool fort à l'américain pour le lui tendre.

- Elles seront là dans moins d'une heure.

- Juste le temps de nous pouponner

Fatigué de faire toujours bonne figure, il prit enfin une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- A ta santé mon vieux Wuffy !

Quelques minutes plus tard et la princesse se dirigeait à son tour dans la cuisine, s'assit aux cotés des deux "poivrots" et prit le verre tendu une fois encore par Wufei avant de le boire d'un seul coup devant les yeux ébahis des deux pilotes.

- Merci. [6]

Wufei allait la resservir. Après tout, si elle avait envie de se payer une cuite, quand Duo l'en empêcha.

- Où est Perfect man ?

- Il dort.

- Il dort ?

- Tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller et y'avait plus personne. [7]

- Pas de chance Lena.

- Non, pas de chance.

Dépitée, Relena posa rudement sa tête sur la table, commençant à ressentir la douce chaleur de l'alcool l'envahir. Après un regard au chinois, Duo reprit la parole pour eux deux.

- Relena nous voulions te faire des excuses pour ne pas t'avoir mis au courant de nos véritables intentions concernant l'attaque finale.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Heero m'a tout expliqué. Vous avez tous les 5 décidés de me faire croire en un plan, dans l'espoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre je vous trahisse, histoire que vous les preniez par surprise.

Bien que le spectacle d'une descendante de la grande dynastie des Peacecraft complètement affalée sur une table aurait été dans un autre contexte des plus réjouissants, ce fut dans la sobriété que Duo poursuivit. 

- Ben… oui et non. En fait, c'est en découvrant le traître que nous nous sommes dit qu'ils avaient sûrement l'intention de te récupérer. On a juste laissé faire les choses pour en profiter un peu. Quant à Heero, on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

A cette dernière révélation, la jeune femme releva la tête soudainement intéressée.

- hum ? [8]

- Et bien, techniquement parlant, il n'a été mis au courant de la situation qu'après ton enlèvement.

- Alors tout le temps que nous étions ici, il ne m'a jamais menti ?

Duo lui répondit non de la tête tandis que Wufei lui tendait de nouveau un verre plein.

- Merci. Mais je crois que je vais faire un peu de café là.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se releva avec pêche devant un américain assez fier d'avoir permis d'éviter le pire.

Duo se levait à son tour, décidé à aider Relena à préparer quelque chose à manger quand une véritable furie lui sauta sur le dos.

- Duoooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!

A moitié étranglé, l'interpellé réussit à se détacher de la nouvelle venue devant le mutisme de dépit des quelques témoins.

- Sally ! Hilde ! Vous pouvez être sur que vous étiez attendues.

- Relena ?

- Oui ?

- Contente toi de boire s'il te plait.

- ……. !

Un peu plus tard ce fut dans une belle pagaille que les huit jeunes gens fêtèrent à leur manière la fin des combats qui signifiait pour la plupart d'entre eux leur très prochaine séparation.

A suivre

[1] C'est pas ce que vous croyez bande de pervers ,

[2] Quoi ! Encore ?

[3] Imaginez les papy du Muppets Shows 

[4] Sauf la mienne ;;;;

[5] On se demande bien pourquoi vu qu'il est au téléphone mais bon ;;

[6] Elle s'émancipe un peu trop le petite ! 

[7] Lui ferait-elle l'effet d'un somnifère notre petite Relena ?

[8] Serait-elle en train de prendre les tics de son mamour ?? , 


	9. 1°Ep : Séparartion

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Saga

Couples : Alors aller pas vous imaginer quoique ce soit mais je dirais ici du 616

texte entre deux étoiles = pensées du personnage

_texte__ en italique = les souvenirs, pénibles ou non, des protagonistes _

**TRILOGIE**

**Episode I : La fin d'une guerre**

**Epilogue : Séparation.**

Le temps était venu. Wufei était déjà repartit depuis deux jours avec Sally dans le territoire d'ancienne Chine de la Terre. Trowa lui, avait rejoint sa sœur Catherine en faisant la promesse de revenir très vite auprès de Quatre. Et ce matin là, celui-ci attendait patiemment à l'arrière d'une limousine et aux cotés de Relena que les derniers adieux aient lieu.

- Tu repars sur L2 ?

- Dans une petite semaine. Oui.

- ….

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hee-chan.

- …

- Heero. Dis moi.

Timidement, Duo prit la main de son ami. C'était rare qu'il agisse de cette manière avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus d'habitudes, plus de missions à préparer, plus de masques à garder pour leur propre survit.

- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

- A quoi ?

- Vivre.

Gardant l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, Duo se contenta d'un sourire gorgé de tendresse pour ne pas dire amour.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu peux me croire.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes.

Autant dire que l'américain n'avait pas besoin de cette phrase quelques minutes avant leur séparation.

- Les autres seront tout aussi doués que moi pour t'apprendre.

- hum.

Sentant la main d'Heero serrer la sienne avec un peu plus de force, Duo s'apprêtait à tout abandonner. Ses projets, sa raison, tout pour l'accompagner avec Quatre au royaume de Sank. Mais le japonais reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le lui dire.

- Alors on se revoit dans un an ?

- Oui. A dans un an, Hee-chan.

La gorge serrée, Duo se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire ses adieux à sa manière.

- Dis toi que moi, c'est le soldat parfait qui va me manquer.

Loin de le rejeter, Heero lui rendit son étreinte.

- Shinigami s'en sortira sans problème, je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui.

Rassuré à l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une séparation d'une année. Duo retrouva son sourire et sa joie coutumière. Dans un an, ils auraient tous les deux 18 ans. Majeurs et donc officiellement capables de faire ce qu'ils souhaiteraient.

- Alors à dans un an ?

Un hochement de tête et Heero confirma. Lui aussi gardait en tête qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt.

- A bientôt Duo-kun.

Un dernier échange de regard et le japonais sortit enfin par la porte d'entrée laissant cette dernière grande ouverte. Duo le vit alors rentrer à l'avant de la grande limousine. Aucun doute qu'une certaine personne aurait préféré qu'il aille s'asseoir à l'arrière à ses cotés. Un dernier geste inconscient du soldat qui le rassurait. Rien n'était encore définitivement perdu.

Un signe de main à destination de Quatre et la voiture s'éloigna laissant Duo seul dans le hall d'entrée.

- C'était dur ?

- Toujours, Hilde. Ca l'a été avec chacun d'entre eux.

Se retournant vers la jeune fille, le natté referma la porte avant de la suivre dans le salon. Leur départ n'étant prévu que pour la semaine prochaine, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de profiter de tout le confort de cette grande demeure.

Fin

Ch'ais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien écrire les séparations ces derniers temps ;;;

Enfin, les retrouvailles dans le premier chapitre de la Partie 2. Donc rendez-vous à la prochaine update

mimi yuy

Novembre 2001 - Septembre 2002 – Octobre 2002 (Y'a de quoi avoir peur de ma lenteur ;;;)


End file.
